


Lambency

by Calendar (ikarit)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-13
Updated: 2004-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikarit/pseuds/Calendar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The differences didn't matter, because even if she loved the two of them in different ways, the three of them loved each other in all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lambency

**Author's Note:**

> Lambency  
>  _[an appearance of reflected light]_

If Naruto was sunshine, then Sasuke was moonlight.

Naruto was energetic and bouncy, cheerful enough to put even the happiest of people to shame. Bright blue eyes with shining golden hair; the very essence of the sky on a perfect day. Loud and boisterous, it was almost exhausting enough to just be in the same room with him, much less try to keep up with him.

Sasuke was solemn and unfeeling, cool enough to scare away anyone unfamiliar with his kind of temperament. Pale white skin and dark hair with the blackest eyes... the moon against the night. He had an intensity to his personality that inspired people to new heights.

Really, she was nothing special. Not really.

She loved them both. She loved Naruto joyfully, with laughter and play. She loved Sasuke regally, with smirks on his part and adoration on hers.

With both of them, there was a desperate need for affection that they expressed in their own ways. Naruto never knowing the unconditional love of a family, Sasuke's memories of his own drowned out by blood. They came to her to show them what they were missing, in all manner of ways.

She was lover, sister, mother.

She bandaged their wounds, washed their clothes, cooked their meals. When Naruto remembered his lonely childhood and the villager's hatred, she was the one who held him as he cried. When Sasuke woke up screaming from bloody nightmares, she was the one who shushed him, the one who took away the pain.

In return, they made her happy. As best they could, they loved her, protected her, adored her. In their own ways, they showed her that she was their most precious person. She knew no greater happiness than to lie between them every night, their naked bodies spooned against hers.

At night, they held onto her as if she was their life raft, safety from the ocean of the world. During the day, they held onto her as if they could protect her from the horrors of the world with just their touch. She wondered if it meant something, that in Naruto's sunshine, they protected her, and in Sasuke's moonlight, she protected them. If it did mean something, she couldn't quite work it out.

After a while, she realized she'd gotten it wrong. While they were asleep, she protected them. While they were awake, they protected her. She knew the significance in her realization, but knew she couldn't change it. It was enough, then, that she could pretend that the difference was physical versus mental.

They were good together. It was most fun when it was the three of them, all together. Not one of them left out. The differences didn't matter, because even if she loved the two of them in different ways, the three of them loved each other in all the same.

She couldn't break it into Naruto-and-Sakura and Sasuke-and-Sakura, because it was really all three of them.

If they were light, she wished she could be the earth to soak them into her forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written in about forty-five minutes at 3am, and only moderately critiqued, so forgive any glaring errors or inconsistancies. After it was written, my mind moved on to other things, and I couldn't force myself to look over it in detail. I'm not really satisfied with it, so I might end up rewriting it in the future.


End file.
